Kagomes and Soutas Adventures
by T h e l o n e l y g i r l 1234
Summary: The battle against Naraku, was over, but her adventures weren't, but this time her brothers coming along. Rating is T for now may change for later chapters.


**Kagome POV**

Today is the day. The fight with Naraku. Everyone was here for the battle. Sesshoumaru and his army, Kouga and his army, all our demon friends, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and me. We were all ready for the battle. Against was Naraku, 10 of his puppets, his incarnations, and his lower class demon army. The battle field was quiet, it was a raining, we were all wet already. Then a streak of lightning hit the middle of the battle field, and then it began. We all charged, so did they. The idea was, Miroku, Sango, and the majority of the armies went against the lower class demon army. While the rest and Kouga, Ayame, and all the others on our side went against the incarnations. That only left me, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha against him and his puppets. They were wiped out easily by Inuyasha's wind scar. After that it was just us, against him.

He launched tentacles at us but we dodged, over the time we were waiting for this battle, Sesshoumaru trained me. So I could keep my own. After that we ran at him, the plan was continuos attack, we had nothing to defend after all. He went on the defense. Sesshoumaru came down on him harshly, but he was knocked back then Inuyasha went at him, with a windscar, it was still futile, his barrier was up. I told Inuyasha to use red Tetsaiga, he agreed and once he did I instantly fired an arrow. It hit the mark, it hit the Shikon. And Naraku was turning to ash. We looked at each other and smiled, we celebrated to early, because he then pierced Inuyasha threw the chest and ripped out his heart. I gasped and ran over but he was long gone but so was Naraku and Inuyasha heart was just laying beside his body. I started crying, then I felt something snap, something, like a need to be stronger, to protect the once I loved, well the ones I had left. Then I felt it, it all came back to me, where I came from how I got to earth, I remembered. Then something else snapped inside me, an old legend once told to me so I'd go to sleep. The legend of the super saiyan, then it knew that if I could become this super saiyan I'd be strong enough to protect everyone. Then I felt it, a barrier, between me and this form shattered. Broken beyond repair. Then I felt a sensation of power flowing through me. I noticed as my hair turned blond. I was the super saiyan. I rose to my feet and surveyed my surroundings everyone was watching me. Suddenly I was infront of Naraku's army, and with one blast I killed the all, then I did the same to Naraku's incarnations. It was over I had saved them. I slowly walked towards the jewel and picked it up, it purified at my touch. Then a lady appeared and she said her name was Midoroku. I nodded and then she told me that other worlds needed my help. I nodded some how knowing this would happen. I turned back to my friends and I just smiled. Then I turned back around, waving at them as I walked through the portal Midoroku made for me.

When I got to the other side I saw I was at the shrine. I looked at Midoroku, she then said "Your little brother will be coming with us. I asked why, she then said "Your brother is also a saiyan, you will need his help." I nodded and then I went into the house.

It was night time so everyone was sleeping. I went to Souta's room and opened the door to find him asleep in bed. I walked over to him and started shaking him. He woke up and asked what I wanted. I then said "pack your things, your coming with me on an adventure."

He just looked at me and said "what kind of an adventure?"

"one that's in another world." I replied

"what about mum? And grandpa?" He asked

"it's to dangerous for them, I should activate your memories though." I explained, then I put my hand on his fore head and unlocked his memories.

His eyes widened he looked at me, and then he said "ok let's go." He started packing then I went into my room and packed what I could. Then I walked into the kitchen, and placed the note, I had priorly written to our mum on the kitchen table.

Then I walked outside and saw Souta talking to Midoroku. I smiled at the picture then I walked up to them then Midoroku looked at me and Souta and said, "this will not do... Oh I know!" Then she blasted both of us and I started shrinking and Souta was growing. I was now a fourteen year old, and so was Souta. I looked at Midoroku in shock, she just looked at me with fake innocence saying "what, it needed to be done." Then she stepped into the portal she made. I just pouted and walked in after her, Souta followed me.


End file.
